Silence
by Ombre Pluie
Summary: Il arrive à Tsunade d'avoir de grosses migraines lorsque ses deux coéquipiers décident de discuter sans dire un mot.


Re Bonjour à vous oh! merveilleux lecteurs! Premièrement dîtes tous un gros merci à ma beta fantastique HollySparrow qui non seulement à protégé votre cornée d'affreuses erreurs d'Orthographe, mais en plus à su le faire en un temps record. Et moi et bien je vous dit merci à vous qui me lisez encore. Vous êtes tous génial!

**Silence**

Orochimaru était assis sur le divan confortable de leur salle commune, lisant un livre plus épais qu'un dictionnaire. A côté de lui, une tasse de thé fumait sur un petit guéridon. Tsunade pour sa part était assise à table, elle épluchait une orange pour son petit déjeuner tout en contemplant les volutes de brume se dégageant de sa propre tasse.

C'était un matin paisible et calme comme tous deux les aimaient. Le soleil n'était pas levé depuis longtemps et après l'agitation dûe à leur dernière mission, elle était heureuse de pouvoir se reposer en toute quiétude….

Un bruit sec, suivit d'un son de chute et une porte qui coulisse violemment lui fit perdre son illusion de tranquillité.

Jiraya venait d'entrer comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant et la force sonore d'une tempête.

Lentement, Orochimaru referma son livre et leva la tête dans sa direction. Lui jetant un long regard. Ce genre de regard qui se traduisait facilement. Aussi clairement que s'il avait parlé.

(Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus de bruit, Teme !)

Tsunade crut qu'elle allait hurler. Ça recommençait ! Encore ! Jiraya et Orochimaru parlaient en parenthèses. Oui, parfaitement ! En parenthèses ! Et ça lui donnait la migraine à force de suivre leur conversation silencieuse.

Jiraya eut un sourire éclatant : (Je t'emmerde)

« Salut Tsu, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, souffla-t-elle par politesse, et toi ?

Le jeune homme tendit le bras vers le plat rempli de fruits sur le comptoir et saisit une petite poignée de cerises.

- Comme un charme ! »

Puis Jiraya jeta un bref regard en coin à Orochimaru. (Tu vas bien ?)

Sans un mot leur cadet détourna la tête et replongea dans sa lecture. (J'ai la pêche.)

« Alors, une idée de ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui ? demanda Jiraya.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du divan où était assis Orochimaru, effleurant très brièvement son genou. (J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu as pris beaucoup de risques hier.)

- Sarutobi a parlé de repos, s'efforça-t-elle de répondre calmement.

Jiraya tendit une cerise à Orochimaru. (Ne me fait plus le coup de servir de cible, s'il te plaît.)

Sans même levé les yeux de sa lecture, le jeune homme à la chevelure noire s'empara de l'offrande. (je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé.)

- Chouette alors, je vais pouvoir me consacrer à mes livres !

Orochimaru pressa brièvement sa jambe contre l'épaule de Jiraya, (Pardonne moi.) Cela semblait être un geste involontaire, mais Tsunade savait bien que c'était tout à fait délibéré.

Jiraya lui tendit une autre cerise, cette fois paume ouverte au lieu du bout des doigts. (T'inquiètes, tu sais bien que c'est déjà fait.)

Orochimaru releva les yeux de son livre un court moment, esquissant un microscopique sourire avant de refermer la main sur la deuxième cerise. (Merci, mais tu sais que je ne peux rien promettre.)

- Ce ramassis de trucs pervers n'est pas digne d'être appelé livre, répliqua sèchement Tsunade.

Plus sèchement que d'habitude, du fait de la double conversation qui était en train de la rendre folle.

- Pff ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jalouse de ne pas avoir mon talent ! se vanta le jeune homme.

Orochimaru ricana de cette façon surprenante qui lui donnait l'air… et bien, du jeune homme qu'il était sensé être, au lieu du plus redouté des trois Sannin.

- Je crois plutôt qu'elle est furieuse que ton personnage féminin principal se nomme Tsuliane, répliqua-t-il d'une voix posé.

Jiraya ricana à sont tour. Rien de surprenant là dedans. (Tu paries combien qu'elle me frappe avant la fin de la matinée.)

Ho ! Là-dessus Tsunade pouvait lui garantir une bonne somme.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dans mon prochain livre mon personnage principal masculin aura Ebichan comme surnom. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, fis-t-il taquin.

Orochimaru avait presque l'air indifférent. Ce qui ne rendit que plus effrayant encore sa réponse.

- Que je te couperais la tête si tu oses, répondit-il très calmement.

Il tendit la main vers sa tasse et remua son breuvage en regardant leur boulet préféré par-dessus le rebord. (Avec cette petite cuillère et ce sera TRÈS douloureux, fais-moi confiance.)

- Ça n'aura pas nécessairement de lien avec toi, fis Jiraya en prenant un air innocent.

- Et je suis l'impératrice du Japon, soupira Tsunade en séparant les deux moitiés de son orange avec les pouces.

Jiraya eut un sourire en coin.

- On t'appelle déjà princesse, alors ça ne fera pas un gros changement, se moqua-t-il.

Orochimaru releva les jambes sur le divan, lui donnant un léger coup au passage, qui avait l'air tout à fait voulu cette fois. (Tu veux vraiment mourir aujourd'hui ?)

- Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ! s'écria la jeune fille qui avait épuisé toute sa patience.

Jiraya et Orochimaru échangèrent un regard perplexe. (Elle nous accuse de quoi là ?)

- Ça ! Exactement ça ! C'est énervant !

Orochimru fronçât les sourcils. (Elle a pété les plombs tu crois.)

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Jiraya.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés dans un air de totale incompréhension.

- De votre maudite manie de parler en silence !

Nouveau regard perplexe. ( Elle est dans le mauvais moments du mois ?)

Jiraya haussa quasi imperceptiblement les épaules. (J'en sais rien)

- Ça exactement ça ! Quand vous vous parler par geste ! Ça me file des migraines ! Alors vous arrêtez et vous ne parlez plus qu'à voix haute !

- Tu l'as définitivement rendue folle, Jiraya, remarqua Orochimaru comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Ouaip. Je suis beau à ce point. J'ai juste à me présenter quelque part pour que les filles perdent la tête. Au pire Tsu, tourne la tienne. Ton livre il parle de quoi, Oro ?

Orochimaru ricana. (Aucune chance que tu comprennes.)

Bon, c'était foutu pour elle, jamais ils ne reconnaîtraient qu'ils savaient exactement de quoi elle parlait. Ils continueraient comme ils le faisaient en prétextant l'ignorance. Les petits salauds.


End file.
